Memories ReWritten
by elisalizzbeth
Summary: Arthur is sick of the meetings and to make it worse he hasn't really been feeling himself recently. When he gets sent home one day and pulls out one of his old spell books he drastically changes his live and all the lives around him.
1. Boredom

Boredom

Author Note: Hey! If you've read any of my other stuff then this will be quite new. I was reading 'Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Case' and decided I wanted to write a murder story and put it up on fanfic so I had to choose a manga/anime. Anyway this is me attempting to be serious. I hope it doesn't suck too much!

Arthur sat silently in his uncomfortable chair at the allies meeting.

"So we don't want to capture Italy?" Alfred asked confused, "Dudes, why don't we?"

Ivan sighed at the American's insolence and carried on molding Matthew to his chair.

"We don't want him because he's too annoying so we'd give him back anyway," Francis stated.

"It may bring Germany here though and he'd be very useful to us." Wang added.

"If we captured Germany we would be invincible." Francis replied.

Arthur never really paid any attention to these meetings as he found them mind numbingly boring. He twiddled his thumbs under the table.

"Arthur, what do you think, dude?" Alfred asked him enthusiastically.

Arthur looked up at the nations gathered round the table.

"Well... I think..." He stuttered.

"He wasn't listening again." Francis sighed leaning back in his chair.

The other countries frowned at the powerful nation.

"You need to pay attention Arthur or you won't ever understand our plans. You'll get yourself killed!" Wang warned.

"Come to think of it has he inputted in these last meetings at all?" Ivan asked in his usual tone.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled at his standing up, "You haven't been paying attention at all. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Arthur replied, but that wasn't entirely true.

Arthur hadn't been feeling himself recently. He wanted to do something more with his life than just sit in meetings and come up with battle plans. He knew the other nations wouldn't understand and, to be honest, he didn't quite understand himself.

"Are you even listening to us?" Alfred asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Arthur snapped out of his trance and gazed up at the country leaning towards him.

"Oh, sorry."

A frown spread across Alfred's face.

"I think you should go home and get some rest." He said moving round to him.

"You do look a bit pale mon copain," Francis said slightly worried.

"I don't need your sympathy Francis, thank you." Arthur sulked.

"Get some rest," Ivan said patting his back as he walked passed.

"Thanks guys," Arthur smiled, "I'll see you all soon."

Arthur shut the door behind him and sauntered out to his car.

Once seated he breathed deeply.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, "I'm sure it's just a faze,"

He gripped the wheel and drove away. All the way home Arthur pondered his condition. He didn't have a temperature or a cough or any symptoms like that. It might just be stress, but what did he have to be stressed about? He was very calm at the moment and nothing was really bothering him. He decided he was just tired any all he needed was a bit of rest.

He was soon home and in front of the fire. His feet welcomed the heat however Arthur wasn't satisfied. He quickly became restless so went to his study for something to read.

"I haven't read my spell books in a while," he stated out loud reaching for a thick leather bound books with gold type down the spine. It read 'Spells for the New Witches and Wizards'.

"That'll do for now," He muttered grasping it under his arm and leaving the room. He quickly settled back into his chair and began reading.

The fire had gone cold before Arthur realized what time it was. The chair creaked as he lifted himself out of it and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur noticed a small scrap of paper float to the ground. He slowly bent over and picked it up.

It read:

The Rewrite Spell

This spell with rewrite anyone's memory as long as you can see them clearly. The spell replaces the person's actual memories with fake ones that will last for an indefinite period of time. The phrases below must be recited while looking at the person's face.

'Memories recent and memories past,  
I do not wish for you to last,  
The memories now are no fun,  
They need redoing let it be done'

Arthur sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Memories recent memories past, I do not wish for you to last" Arthur stared deep into his eyes, "The memories now are no fun, they need redoing let it be done."

Arthur looked round and gave out a long breathe before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

French Dictionary!

Mon copain - my friend

Author Note: So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review it may make me write quicker and I would really like to know if my first serious story is okay. Thank you for reading it :)


	2. Changed

Changed

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or read this. I'm very happy that so many people are enjoying this! Once again thank you!

"He passed out in front of his mirror in his house. We haven't found out his medical condition yet but when we do you two will be the first to know." The nurse said smiling at Alfred and Francis.

"Thank you, Linda, thank you very much." Alfred said after looking at her name tag.

"It's my pleasure, he's through there." She pointed down the corridor to a door off to the right.

"Alfred, are you sure we should be here?" Francis asked nervously, "Shouldn't we really have brought Peter with us?"

Alfred sighed.

"Maybe, but we need to be here for him now. We don't have time to go back and find him."

"I suppose you're right Alfred."

The two countries followed the nurse's instruction and wandered into the room. It was a glistening white color with small pictures of flowering meadows dotted around. Arthur was sat on the hospital bed reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Iggy!" Alfred screamed running at Arthur with open arms.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked rather calmly for someone with a crazy American running at them. Alfred skidded to a halt at the side of Arthur's bed.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Arthur repeated closing his book.

"It's Alfred, Iggy," Alfred said disheartend, "Don't you remember me?"

"Sorry, no. Are you a detective too?"

Alfred, practically crying, tried to think of a suitable answer.

"Umm... No, I'm Alfred, America. You don't remember who I am at all."

Francis strolled into the room and saw Alfred crying by Arthur's bed.

"What's wrong with him Alfred?"

"He doesn't remember who I am," Alfred said launching himself at Francis.

"There, there Alfred I'm sure it's just temporary. Calm down mon petit cerise."

"You just called me your little cherry,"

Francis sighed.

"It's a phrase of endearment in France."

"Well who cares when he doesn't remember who I am!" Alfred yelled at him.

"Arthur do you really not know who he is?" Francis asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry no. I'm not quite sure who you are either."

Francis crumbled inside.

"Really? We are like best friends," he said tears welling in the corners of his eyes, "We argue all the time in the meetings and I asked you to marry me once. Do you remember?"

"No!" Arthur said very shocked at this comment, "But I definitely said no because I have a wife."

Alfred stopped crying and walked to Francis.

"Since when did you have a wife?" Alfred asked.

"For about two years now. She's called Poppy. Have you seen her? I'm sure she's very worried."

The two countries stared in amazement. They hadn't heard anything about a wife.

Just then the nurse came in the room.

"Hello Arthur, Alfred, Francis," she said nodding to each of them in turn, "I have some news for you two."

"Okay. We'll be back in a bit Arthur okay?"

"Don't hurry." Arthur said picking up his book again.

The two countries followed Linda out of the room and gently closed the door behind them.

"He doesn't know who we are!" Alfred yelled at the nurse as soon as they were out of the room. "We just figured out what was wrong with him."

"Please help him!" Alfred shouted again, grasping her shoulders.

"Well, as I was saying, his condition is a result of a memory re-writing spell."

"Typical Arthur," Francis said unshaken.

"It seems the time frame is undetermined however there may be a way of reversing it."

"How?" Alfred asked quickly.

"That's the problem. You would need some sort of reversal spell and with him like this there is no way of getting at the spell."


	3. Running

Running

Alfred sat in Arthur's house flicking through 'The Hobbit' and listening to the news. A summer breeze wafted through the slightly open window.

"This is peaceful," he said aloud to himself.

The phone rang beside him. It was Francis. Alfred slid his bookmark in and placed his book on the table next to him before picking up his phone.

"Hello Francis," Alfred began, "What do you want?"

"Nice to hear from you too." Francis laughed down the phone.

"Sorry Francis, I'm still worrying about Arthur."

"Understandable. However we know he's fine so stop worrying."

Francis sounded very laid back and this had a comforting affect on Alfred.

"So, why did you call?" Alfred asked more politely now.

"It's a lovely day and I thought we could go out. We could bring Peter and explain what has happened to his brother. What do you think?"

"Sounds good!" Alfred said cheerily, "Are you still in England? I thought you would have gone home by now."

"No, I wanted to stay in case anything happened. I thought it would be safest."

"Yeah I agree. Where do you want to meet then?" Alfred asked.

"Um, the park next to Arthur's house? You're staying there aren't you?"

"Yep. Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Alfred put the phone down and pushed himself up.

Alfred looked up at the sunlight flowing through the leaves above him. He could hear the gentle songs of the birds around him and the wind sailing round the individual blades of grass.

"Alfred? Alfred!"

He looked up and saw a blonde haired boy wearing a sailor suit running towards him.

"Peter? I was just looking for you!" Alfred told the child as he approached.

"I'm sorry Alfred I can't chat, I'm going to go to the ice cream shop with brother. Have you seen him?"

Alfred awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs.

"You'd better come with me Peter," Alfred said.

"Why? Is something wrong with Arthur?"

"It'll all be explained when we meet up with Francis in the park." Alfred explained grabbing the country's hand and leading him towards the park.

"Why would he know I didn't think Arthur liked Francis?"

"You found him already? I was looking forward to a walk around."

Francis was stood in the middle of the park with a small girl sat on his shoulders and a group of other children laughing at his feet.

"You're popular," Alfred commented, "I suppose I am!" Francis laughed as he lifted the girl off his shoulders and lowered her to the ground.

"Why am I here then?" Peter asked very confused by the whole situation.

"Oh yes. Sorry kids I'll play again after I've talked to these guys okay!" Francis smiled at them.

"Awwwwww!" the children chorused before laughing and running away while Francis tickled one of them. He let the child go before walking over to Alfred and Peter.

"So Peter," he began, "You haven't had a phone call about your brother at all?"

"No? Is he okay?"

"Not really..." Alfred began, "He was put in hospital really early yesterday morning because he had fainted by his mirror."

"It turns out he'd put a re-write spell on himself," Francis took over, "It means he doesn't remember any of us and he thinks that he has a wife called poppy and that he's a private detective."

Peter scrapped his feet across the sand.

"So he doesn't know who I am anymore?" Peter asked sadly.

"He might recognize you but he might not think you're his brother."

"I'm a big boy so I can deal with this!" Peter said wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's okay Peter," Alfred said bending down to give him a hug, "I cried too."

"I'm okay," he said sniffing a little, "Can I play with you guys in the park?"

"Of course you can!" Francis smiled and ruffled the young countries hair.

Peter smiled and ran off to the other children.

Alfred and Francis smiled.

"He's a very brave boy," Francis said watching Peter.

"Yes he is. We better not leave them waiting!" Alfred said running towards the children.

Francis followed and grabbed one of the children. He threw onto his shoulders and ran after all the other children.

Just then Alfred's phone rang again.

"Hello. Alfred Jones."

"Hurry!" a voice panted down the line, "Arthur ran away!"


	4. Where

Where

Author Note: I apologize for the cliff hangers but I felt this is the type of story that will be full of cliff hangers so I'm sorry if you don't like them xx

"How could you let him escape?" Alfred exclaimed, "Who knows where he is! We don't know where he thinks he works or anything!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we could have done. His nurse had to go and save another patient and he left. He had nothing serious wrong with him so we can't do anything to help him anymore." the doctor explained calmly to Alfred.

"Arthur isn't well!"

"Calm down Alfred," Francis said gripping his shoulders, "If they can't help us here then we will have to look for him ourselves!"

Peter tugged Francis' jacket.

"Yes?"

"Where has he gone?"

"We don't know Peter, but don't worry, me and Alfred are going to take you home and then we will gather a search party to look for him." Francis smiled down at the boy.

"Okay," Peter said calmly.

Alfred, however, was still arguing with the hospital staff.

"Why didn't you keep an eye on him? Surely his condition ment that he was very likely to run away as he didn't understand why he's there in the first place!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but, Arthur wasn't the only patient that was in the hospital at the time. We have lots of other patients.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact but, he should have been being watched as well as you're other patients." Alfred was getting very worked up.

"I'm sorry but that is all I can say on the matter. Good bye Mr. Jones." the doctor walked away briskly.

Francis came up behind Alfred and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're worrying Peter," Francis said, "We need to get him home. Then we can discuss arrangements for finding Arthur."

Alfred sighed deeply.

"I suppose that'll be okay." Alfred excepted the plan and walked back to Peter.

"Let's get you home then shall we?"

It was now very late so Francis had carried Peter most of the way back.

"I'll start calling people if you want to tuck him up." Alfred suggested pulling his phone out if his jeans pocket.

"Okay. We'll need a babysitter for a few hours as well. He's quite fragile so I think it's best." Francis whispered.

"I agree. I'll sort it."

Francis smiled and carried him up the stairs and settled him down into bed.

"Francis?" Peter said sleepily, "Is brother going to be okay?"

"You're brother's very tough. I'm sure he'll be fine." Francis assured the small country.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can," Francis smiled at the boy.

"You're a lot like your brother, you know that?"

Peter had already fallen asleep. Francis lifted him off his shoulder and gently laid him down. He gave him a light kiss on the forehead and switched off his light.

"Thank you Ludwig. We're very grateful for your help. Bye."

America placed the phone back on the charger just as Francis reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How did you do?" Francis asked America as he made tea for the two of them.

"It turns out they all found out and returned to England. Many of them arrived today. They said they would all make their way here."

"I'd better make more tea then." Francis said jokingly.

Author Note: Please review! It makes me incredibly happy to wake up and read a review! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed already! I love you! xx


	5. Finding

Finding

There was a sharp knock at the door. Francis ran to answer it quickly. Feliciano and Ludwig were stood at the door holding a small present wrapped in colourful teddy bear paper.

"This is for Peter," Feliciano smiled handing over the present, "We thought it would make him feel a bit happier!"

"I'm sure he'll love it," Francis beamed setting down the present, "Come in, everyone's in the living room."

The two countries walked into the living room and sat down. Francis followed and propped himself up in the doorway.

"Do you all know what's wrong with him?" Alfred began.

All the countries shrugged.

"All we heard was that Arthur was in hospital," Roderich explained.

All the others nodded in agreement.

"Well," Alfred began sighing a little, "Arthur seems to have accidentally put a spell on himself,"

"Sounds like Arthur!" Ivan said smirking.

"Yes, well he has put a memory re-write spell on himself so he doesn't remember who we are."

The room fell silent. You could have heard a pin drop as they all took in what they had just heard.

"He might however, think that you're someone else," Francis continued, "He hasn't lost his memory he's changed it."

"Who does he think you two are?" Ludwig asked.

"He doesn't recognize me or Francis at all." Alfred put his head in his hands attempting to stop himself from crying.

"That's really bad!" Feliciano cried.

Ludwig quickly told him not to say things like that and to just sit and listen.

"When do his memories return?" Elisaveta asked sullenly.

"It's impossible to tell. The spell seems to be an unperfected one therefore there is no way of knowing how long it will last for. It may even last forever." Francis explained rubbing Alfred's back gently.

"Well, we are all here to help and we are all prepared to do anything to help!" Ludwig told them.

"I agree we are all ready to help!" Wang added.

"It all well and good us finding him," Lovino stated, "But if he doesn't remember us he won't come with us will he?"

Mutters began in the room.

"I'm sure we can all think of characters to be if we find him," Francis said, "We could be Poppy's old friend or..."

"Who's Poppy?" Kiku asked.

"Oh yes. Arthur believes that he has a wife called Poppy. If you see him it's probably best to mention her to get him to trust you. He also believes that he is a detective," Francis explained to the countries.

"Where does he come up with these things?" Gilbert asked clearly confused.

"No one knows," Francis says.

"If we find him," Matthew asked timidly, "Should we invite him here?"

"Oh, that's quite a good idea Matthew. You should speak up more often," Francis smiled at him.

"That's good but who should we be?" Ivan asked, "If we get asked a question about Poppy how do we answer?"

Ivan had a point and, admittedly, it was a point Francis and Alfred hadn't considered.

"We're not quite sure," Alfred said joining the conversation again, "For now we should just make our connections with him very loose. Maybe an old university friend who she recently got back in touch with."

"We should probably stay in small groups as well if Roderich and Elisaveta stay together. Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano. Ivan, Wang and Gilbert. Me, Alfred and Matthew can stay with Peter here or go to his house and check around." Francis explained the plan.

"It's a bit late now," Ludwig said.

"Yes, I'll need some sleep before we go out looking," Feliciano said giving a little yawn.

"There are plenty if guest rooms around so we should all get some rest," Alfred said, "If you just stay quiet you can go upstairs and find a room to settle down in."

All the countries left Alfred and Francis alone in the room.

"He's going to be fine Alfred," Francis said comfortingly.

"I know," Alfred sighed.


	6. Problem

Problem

The sun shone through the blinds and onto Alfred's pillow waking him.

"Alfred! Are you ready in there?" Francis yelled through the oak door.

"Oh, crap!" Alfred shouted shooting out of bed and grabbing a pair of trousers.

"What's wrong in there?"

"Oh, my alarm clock must have broken! I only just woke up," Alfred was now hopping around and shuffling through his draw searching for a shirt.

"It's okay you don't need to worry. Some of the others didn't wake up until a few minutes ago either"

Alfred sighed harshly.

"But we are the ones who organized it all and I was meant to be up!"

"It's okay," Francis said soothingly, "No one's going to mind."

"I suppose so," Alfred said emerging from the room in a pale yellow shirt and brown trousers.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Francis asked smiling at him.

"Let's go get our friend back."

"So in our pairs we will search different sections and if we find Arthur ring the emergency number and tell us," Francis told the group.

"Don't approach him if you do see him just stay away and wait for us to reach you," Alfred said to the countries.

"Who does the emergency number go to?" Feliciano asked puzzled.

The rest of the countries sighed.

"It goes to us," Francis said head in hand.

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm ready now!" Feliciano beamed at all the others.

"Right then let's get going!"

All the countries filed out of the house in their groups and made their way down the street.

"Roderich?" Elisaveta asked.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm really worried about Arthur."

"He'll be fine, he's soon going to remember everything and come back to us! You'll see!" Roderich said calmly stroking her hair.

"I suppose," she sighed putting her head on his shoulder.

Arthur ran round the side of the building from the peculiar people behind him. He hid and squashed himself up against the wall.

"Why are these people after me?" he asked himself.

He shrunk down and squatted in the corner.

"I... I don't know what's wrong," Arthur sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" a voice beside Arthur asked.

"I'm, I'm, I'm fine..." he sighed

"Well," a man who appeared beside him said squatting next to Arthur, "It looks to me as if you need someone to talk to."

Arthur looked up and saw a raggedy man smiling at him. He was wearing a dark brown woolen jumper and scraggy brown trousers. His teeth were mucky and not well looked after but his smile still comforted Arthur.

"I suppose I could," he said quietly.

"So what's got you down?" the man asked settling.

"Well, the other day I woke up in a hospital and my memories were all a bit fuzzy. Then two men came into my room and one of them ran at me. He seemed to be very happy to see me but, the strange thing is I didn't know who he was," Arthur explained.

"That does sound weird, continue."

"Then I ran away as I found it all a bit weird and they were going to let me out anyway so I didn't see any harm in it. But I've been wandering around for a bit now and people keep following me."

"I think they're trying to find you," the man suggested pushing himself onto his feet.

"But I don't recognize any of them!" Arthur exclaimed jumping up onto his feet as well.

"I'm sure deep down you do," the man smiled walking away.

"I... thank you for your help!" Arthur called after the man.

"My pleasure!" he shouted back playfully saluting him.

Arthur walked away, refreshed in a sense. He quickly stopped as Elisaveta and Roderich appeared in front of him holding hands. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Poppy?" he said before sprinting away down the alley.


	7. Case

Case

"A gruesome murder has taken place this evening on the corner of chestnut avenue London. The body was mutilated and dressed in a Cinderella like dress. It was also surrounded by cereals, fruit, vegetables and other assorted foods. A trolley was rolled next to her. The victim has now been id'd as Kerry Locks, the loving mother of two daughters Rachel and Jessica Locks and also the wife of Jeremy Locks."

The radio buzzed beside a tired Arthur. He had half heartedly switched the radio on in his house this morning hoping to drown out his thoughts of Poppy. The scene ran through his mind yet again.

"I thought she loved me," he whispered running his hand through his hair.

Instead, it seemed he had found himself something to keep himself occupied. A case as such. He hadn't got one from the agency so he figured there was no harm in finding one himself.

Just then his phone rang. The words unknown number flashed up on the screen. He cautiously pushed accept and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland here?"

"Thank goodness! He's at his house guys!" a voice from the other end sighed with a relived tone to his voice.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Arthur asked checking the screen again.

"Oh, yeah, it's... Fred. Fred from... the agency." the voice replied steadily.

"Oh, hi Fred! "Arthur replied remembering his old friend Fred, "How's work and Annabel?"

"Um, both good. Annabel's got a new job. She's a primary school teacher now," Fred said through the phone.

"She must be enjoying that. I remember her telling us that she wanted to be a teacher in university. Good for her!"

"Yes... she's very pleased!"

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"I, I wanted to just have a bit of a catch up and check how you were doing. How's Poppy?"  
Arthur's face fell.

"I think she's seeing someone else," Arthur replied gloomily.

"Oh no, that's terrible. I thought you were a perfect couple!" he said sympathetically.

"Me too. I just saw her with another man yesterday."

"That's really sad! Anyway I've got to go. Annabel just got home. Don't get yourself down about it. It's her loss okay?"

"Okay," Arthur told Fred.

"Bye then."

"See you soon Fred!"

Arthur put the phone firm and settled back into his chair.

"Guys. Arthur saw 'Poppy' yesterday," Alfred declared putting the phone back on its holder.

"When? What did he say about her?" Francis asked shocked.

"He said he saw her with another man!"

The room fell silent as everyone thought about the new situation.

"Oh no!" Elisaveta said discomforted by something.

"What's wrong Elisaveta?" Ludwig asked walking to them.

"I didn't think about if yesterday but... I think I saw Arthur."

"When, love?" Roderich as rubbing her back.

"I don't remember exactly but, I think it was after we had talked to the nice man in brown. I saw someone that looked a little like Arthur run off crying," she said grasping Roderich 's other hand, "What if, what if he thinks, what if he thinks I'm Poppy? He probably saw us together yesterday!"

"That would explain it but it's not the only possibility. It's more likely he just saw a random couple on the street," Alfred tried to reassure her.

"If it was you we have more of a chance of getting the spell book from his house," Ivan pointed put casually.

"I suppose that is a benefit," Matthew said quietly.

"It does help quite a bit. It gives us more chance of returning him to normal," Wang stated.

"What will happen if we can't find the book?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"We don't really know," Francis told him, "I'm certain if we keep looking we can find it or another copy somewhere."

"Let's hope we find it soon," Lovino said twiddling his thumbs.

"Let's get off then!" Hilbert said enthusiastically.

"I think it's best if we leave for today give him a little time to settle. We know he's safe because he's at his house so its okay," Alfred said yawning slightly.

"You can all stay at my house again," Peter said happily, "If you're careful toucan play and watch TV. Thank you for helping!"

The countries dispersed gave Peter a warm smile.


	8. Agency

Agency

Arthur hugged tightly to the wall. His coat rustled as he slid along the building.

"Okay," he thought to himself, "Do I walked straight in and ask to see Fred or do I slowly slide in a steal the evidence etc?"

Arthur really hadn't thought this through. If his memories about his past cases were right then he didn't really think things through at all.

"It's all going to be fine," he said quietly, talking himself into it, "Let's go!"

Arthur chose the walk in and ask for Fred option as it seemed safest and he wasn't in any mood for capture and being shoved in confined spaces.

He walked into the building. It was a plain white walled building. A meter or so in front of him was a desk and either side of that was a door. The lady behind the desk was busily typing away on the flat screen computer on the desk.

"Excuse me?" Arthur began.

The small woman looked up from typing and smiled at him.

"Hello, London Crime Lab how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Fred. Is he in today?"

"I'll just go and check for you," the lady said before walking round and through the right door.

Arthur remembered being in this building once before. He was situated in a small colorful building along with Dylan and Jasmin behind the one he was currently in. Fred was his lead officer and he brought all the final case files to the main building for them.

"Fred's in his office at the back," the woman smiled sitting back behind her desk.

"Thank you," Arthur said nodding and walking through the door.

"Happy to help!" she called after him.

He emerged into a pale green room. To his right was a wall covered in jail photos with names underneath. Most wanted was printed in an arc above them. Desks were spread all over the room and not a single one wasn't clutter. Paper was scattered in every corner and cardboard boxes were piled high at the back.

Arthur began to make his way through the groups of people towards Fred's office. When he finally made it he knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in!" Fred called from inside the office.

His office was a bright yellow color and wherever you looked you could see either filing cabinets or the cardboard boxes like the ones in the previous room. Fred himself was a medium sized man with flicky blonde hair. He was wearing brown trousers and a cream shirt. Around his neck was one of the things you see cowboys wearing in films and his glasses were balanced on the bridge of his nose.

"It's nice to see you Fred!" Arthur said going for a 'man' hug.

"It's nice to see you too!" Fred said in a thick American accent.

"So how are you?" Arthur asked taking a seat on the other side of his desk.

"I'm good. How's the Poppy thing?" he asked sincerely.

"She didn't come home last night. I think she's left me," he said hanging his head, "It's okay though. As long as she's happy I don't mind."

Fred sighed.

"You're a very kind person, Arthur."

"Thanks!" he smiled, "This is a bit of an awkward question but, were you at the hospital a few days ago?"

"Yeah! I came to see you and you said you didn't know me," Fred, Alfred said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry about that. Who was with you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It... it was... it waste friend... from the lab. Yeah, he does all the fingerprints and DNA and stuff."

"That's useful for something I have in mind," Arthur began slowing down slightly.

"What's that?" Fred asked inquisitively.

"Have you heard about the recent murder case?"

"Yes," Fred said getting a little worried.

"Well I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, can you please help me with the case?"

"I'm not quite sure that that's a good idea..." Fred began.

"We can work together. We can even get the ummm fingerprint guy to help!"

Just then a girl with short ish blonde hair wandered into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Oswald's office?" she said pulling out a gun from her belt and pointing it at them.

"We are his assistants and we are taking his place while he is on holiday!" Fred blurted out.

"Sis?" Arthur said confused, "What are you doing here?"

Author Note: It's a longer chapter than usual. I hope it's still okay! I hope you enjoy it! Please read some of my other stories and get other people to read them! I'm hoping to get lots more reviews and stuff! I love you all!


	9. Lucia

Lucia

Lucia sat at the breakfast bar turning her coffee mug deep in thought. Her pancakes were laid out in front of her. The TV buzzed behind her and the birds cooed outside the window. Was this the wisest decision she had ever made? Probably not. If he wanted her to help then she was sure it was fine though. It was sort of nice having a brother. He may not be a real one but it's nice anyway. Should she be doing this?

"I've never seen you around here before!" she shouted still holding the gun up at them.

"Stop messing around Luce!" Arthur laughed lowering his hands.

"I'm not your sister!" she explained confused, I don't have a brother!"

"Stop it now Luce it's not funny anymore."

Arthur began to walk towards her. She looked at him and then pointed her gun at Fred.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing! Please let me explain!"

Lucia thought about it before agreeing and going through to another room to talk.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you for hearing me out. I'm Alfred Jones, the American nation and that in there is Arthur Kirkland, Britain. Do you understand?"

"So you're Alfred and Arthur. Well it's nice to finally meet you," she smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked confused.

"It doesn't matter right now. What's wrong with Arthur?"

"It's a long story but basically he wiped his memory and re-wrote it," Alfred explained for what seemed the 100th time.

"That does seem very Arthur ish but why does he think I'm his sister?"

"He has created a different life in his head and you just so happen to be in it. Sorry for the inconvenience!" he laughed.

"It's okay. What do you want me to do though? I'm not even English. I'm Canadian. I got a transfer to England so I could stay with my boyfriend when he came here. This must be why," Lucia told Alfred.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Darling? Oh here you are!" Matthew called as he came home and entered the kitchen, "You sounded worried on the phone. What's up?"

Matthew gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Lucia said dodging the question and getting up.

"You can't get away that easily," Matthew said jumping up and grabbing her waist dragging her away from the pan.

'Just as planned' she thought giggling as he tickled her gently. She loved it when he made her laugh. He could always do it.

When she calmed down he sat on the sofa and put her on his lap.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Lucia looked away.

"Come on! It can't be that bad," he said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm helping your friends Alfred, Arthur and Francis on the murder case."

Matthew's face fell and his hand drop to his side.

"Why'd they ask you?" he asked solemnly.

"Arthur thinks I'm his sister and since I'm an agent I can get them all the evidence and stuff they need. I'm sorry but I wanted to help."

Matthew smiled sadly.

"You always have to help don't you?"

"That's me!" Lucia smiled at him getting up.

"I fancy those pancakes now if you don't mind," he laughed running away.

"Hey!" Lucia shouted running after him.

Author Note: A bit of romance there sorry! I really suck at writing romance so it may be a bit of a terrible chapter so I'm sorry! I hope it was okay though! A turn in the story.


	10. Sneaking

Sneaking

Alfred entered the house and quickly slammed the door behind him. Dropping his keys that Peter had let him borrow he sprinted though the house.

"Everyone in the living room now!" he shouted.

Footsteps stumbled round the house as all the countries gather together in the living room. When they were all settled Alfred began.

"I went to the British Crime Agency and as we thought he did want to meet Fred. However we got caught so I had to rope them in as well," Alfred explained solemnly.

"Well who was it then?" Gilbert asked.

"Well..." Alfred began rubbing the back of his neck, "You know Matthew isn't staying here with us?"

All the countries looked slightly confused.

"Well he has a girlfriend and..."

Before Alfred could complete his sentence Feliciano interrupted him.

"Matty has a girlfriend? Who is she?"

"She's called Lucia and she's a secret agent in England. She was transferred a few months ago. She's helping me with a murder case."

The room exploded into confusion as everyone wondered why they were solving a murder case.

"May I ask why you are even solving a murder case?" Ludwig asked with a slight wobble in his voice.

"Arthur came to me this morning asking for the evidence from the case and help. I made up a story. This however dangerous opens up opportunity to get at the reversal spell to help Arthur."  
Kiku raised a hand.

"Are any of us needed to be part of the group?" he asked quietly.

"I almost forgot that. Francis, I told Arthur you were a forensic scientist. You may need to ask someone who does know how to do that to help. Apart from Francis you all need to just need to focus on retrieving the book and getting Arthur's memory back."

"I have a little forensic knowledge," Ivan said.

"That's brilliant!" Alfred exclaimed, "Since it's you helping we can have you as his pretend assistant."

"That's fine with me!" Ivan said.

"Good. So we've got a group close to him and a group trying to help him that's brilliant," America said nervously.

Francis patted his back comfortingly.

"When and where are we meeting him?" Francis asked.

"In the alley by the pizzeria on Colton Street, tomorrow."

"Will we need to go straight to his house and get it then?" Roderich asked.

"No. It's probably best that we gain his trust before breaking into his house. It would look really bad if his house was broken into the first time we meet up."

The nations nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Wang asked.

The door clicked open and then closed gently. All the countries spun round to see who had just entered the house.

"Hello," Matthew said surprisingly loudly for him," This is Lucia."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. He talks about you all the time. You should really listen to him more, he has some amazing ideas."

The countries all stared at her not having anything intelligent to say.

"It's nice to meet you too," Alfred finally said, "Matthew, bro, you never told me you had a girlfriend!"

Matthew shrugged.

"I didn't think anyone would hear me anyway," Matthew smiled.

Laughter floated through the room.

The rest of the night was spent getting to know Lucia. They played games and talked about their countries and had a good time.


	11. Meeting

Meeting

Arthur sat in silence twiddling his thumbs waiting for Fred, his friend and Lucia. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw a woman stood above him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said kindly, "You just looked a little lonely."

Arthur smiled up at her.

"I'm just waiting for my friends."

"Why here?"she asked looking round at the bins and big puddles.

"Oh," Arthur said while trying to think up a good reason, "We like bins."

The woman didn't look convinced but it didn't seem to bother her.

"You could have just said it was a secret!" she laughed.

Arthur laughed quietly along with her until he saw Fred entering the alley.

"Those are my friends," he said pointing down the alley, "It's nice to have met you."

"You too," she smiled before walking away.

"Who was that?" Francis asked as he approached Arthur.

"I don't know," Arthur responded, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Henry the fingerprint analysis guy," he said shaking Arthur's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"How are you Arthur?" Poppy asked with her arm round Matthew.

"I'm good, who's this?" he smiled nudging her playfully.

Lucia laughed and punched Arthur's arm.

"Hello, I'm... Zak, your sister's boyfriend," Matthew told him holding out a hand.

Arthur shook it.

"You look well!" Fred said ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Thanks anyway, do you guys have the evidence folders?"

Fred pulled the folders out of his bag and handed them to Arthur with a look of concern.

"Why are you doing this Arthur?" Fred asked sincerely.

"I want to do something exciting, to take my mind off things. I knew the agency would never give me it so..."

"Don't you think there must be a good reason for them not giving you it?" Fred shouted cutting Arthur short.

"I want to do this and no one can stop me Alfred!" Arthur shouted harshly.

There was a short pause before Alfred broke the silence.

"You called me Alfred," Alfred said quietly.

"No I didn't," Arthur whispered calming down slightly, "I'm sorry Fred."

Alfred's eyes went black like they do when you think. He had realized that something was wrong, Alfred was certain of that.

"I'm sorry Fred, let's just get back to the matter at hand," Arthur suggested, interrupting Alfred's thoughts.

"This is all we have," Henry coughed awkwardly.

"I see."

Arthur pulled the paperwork out of the envelope and scanned through it.

"This should be fine for now," Arthur told the group before turning and walking away.

"The baby snatcher has struck again!" the reporter blared into the camera, "It was found that Kerry Locks, the first victim, was 1 month pregnant. This victim, Shannon Drake, was 2 months pregnant and mutilated in the same way as Mrs. Locks. Mrs. Drake was dressed in much the same way however she was surrounded by chestnuts and dumped next to a supermarket. Will no one stop this monster?"

Arthur Note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to upload! It's because I got addicted to an RP! It's really hard to stop! I'll try to upload quicker.


	12. Crime Scene 1

Author Note: Don't murder me in my sleep! Business has been haunting me so I'm really sorry!

Crime Scene 1

Depression crept over Arthur as he switched off his TV and sat back in his armchair. Death always did this to him. He assumed death did that to anyone, but his guy must be an exception. That's probably why Arthur became a detective. He had always enjoyed helping friends, family, anyone, small or big tasks were never a problem. He was a generally happy child without a care in the world and this showed in his smile.  
He looked up at the clock. It was midday and time to meet at the first crime scene. He gulped down his tea, picked up his coat and rushed out the door.  
Small slivers of dim sunlight streamed through the trees and fell on Arthur's head as he walked briskly down the street. The usual skip in his step was absent because of the daunting task that lay before him. His eyes were blank and contained no characteristic sparkle, just fog. His smile was nowhere to be found, hidden deep within his dark frown. As he rounded the corner he sighed deeply.

Lucia sat with Matthew at their temporary house in the English countryside. Rain trickled down the windows and plopped onto the concrete patio. Leaves rustled gently in the breeze and sun whizzed through them at every imaginable angle.  
The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 12. Lucia sighed. She kissed Matthew on the forehead and stood up.

"It's time to go," she sighed slipping her shoes on.

Matthew stood at her side and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Let's go then," Matthew said opening the door and walking calmly out.

Alfred and Francis sat at Peter's house staring at the clock, watching, waiting for their time to go. Alfred twiddled his thumbs. Francis sipped slowly at his wine, not taking his eyes off the clock for a second.

The hand clicked into place at 12 and the two countries sprung out of their seats.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked nervously smiling at Francis.

"Oui," he replied smiling in just the same way.

The two men walked out of the house and towards the scene.

Arthur met them all with a small smile.

"Good afternoon," he chimed a bit shakily.

"Hello," Fred said waving at him just as nervously.

"Nice to see you again," Henry said carrying a forensics kit.

"Have you got any extra info on the case?" Arthur asked looking hopefully at Fred.

"Yes," he said pulling out a crime file from his rugged bag, "I briefly flicked through it but there isn't much useful information."

"Sometimes it's the small things that makes the biggest difference."

Arthur carefully scanned through the file before handing it back to Fred.

"I'm sure it'll come in handy later on. Have they got any suspects?"

"None at the moment but they have their best team working in it," Henry informed him unpacking some of his forensics kit.

A friend had thoroughly gone through what everything was and how to use it, Francis was used to the equipment now.

"How are we all doing today?" Matthew asked relatively cheerfully as he and Lucia walked up beside the group.

"We are all decent," Henry said winking and spreading out so they could join the conversation.

"Now we're all here we can begin!" Lucia said snapping on her crime scene gloves.


	13. Discoveries 1

Discoveries 1

"So all we've found is a pip from a melon and a shopping list of nappies, baby wipes and baby grows?" Arthur asked sighing a little at the lack of evidence he had collected on his expedition.

"It's not all bad," Henry said comfortingly, "We may... we may get finger prints from this shopping list?"

Arthur sighed deeply and covered his face with his hands.

"I suppose we could get fresher evidence from the second crime scene," he muttered.

"There's still hope here yet Arthur," Matthew said encouragingly.

"What? With a shopping list and a melon pip that could have been dropped after the crime?"

Matthew drew back silently to stand beside Fred who was staring off into the distance.

"Well I'm going to bag them anyway," Lucia told him picking up the shopping list and sliding it into a clear bag, "They may be more than they seem."

"Yes, they could have fingerprints so let's not give up hope," Henry agreed.

"Come on Arthur," Fred said returning from his daze, "We'll have a rest for now and go to the next scene in two days."

He tried his best to smile at his friend, even though his thoughts drifted to his plans for returning Arthur's memories.

"Okay then," Arthur said pushing on his knees and standing, "We'll meet at the cafe just round the corner from the hospital. Do you all know where that is?"

Yes's echoed round in the sad silence and Arthur turned to leave.

"Don't worry," Fred said to his back, "We will catch them."

Arthur nodded and walked away leaving the others to look after him.

"How much longer will this last?" Lucia asked sadly turning to the group.

"We don't have a clue," Alfred informed her, "The spell said indeterminate amount of time so it could be anywhere from a couple more days to his whole life."

"We are going to look for his spell book though," Francis added.

"Wait, who's we?" Lucia asked confused.

"Some other countries are helping us. They are going to go to his house and search next time we are out with Arthur," Matthew explained, "We are hoping to find a recipe for a potion or easy spell to perform that will change his memories back again."  
Lucia nodded.

"We'd better get back to the others and explain the plan then," Alfred said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We should get back as well," Matthew said hanging his arm round Lucia's shoulder and smiling fondly at her.

"Bye then," Francis said with a small wave.

"Yeah bye," Lucia said turning with Matthew.

The two groups walked away.

Arthur sat alone. His chair rocking slightly as he thought. The evidence he'd collected, decidedly vague. No suspects. Not really an eventful search. Sighing he sipped his tea and flicked open his newspaper. Again, the top story was the so called, Baby Snatcher.

Mrs. Drake's mutilated body was draped on half a page. The features barley recognisable as what they truly were. Limbs lay loosely at the woman's side. Eyes staring at you, pleading, wishing for help and peace.

Arthur shut the paper briskly and folded it onto the table. Finishing his tea he stood and stretched. The phone beside him vibrated and a number was displayed. Lucia's name lit the screen. After placing his mug on to the work top he picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Lucia?" he asked politely.

"The shopping list, it's wrong," she blurted out excitedly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Arthur stuttered.

"Nappies, Baby Wipes, Baby Grows, you don't buy those until last!"

Arthur struggled to understand the significance. Sensing that Lucia continued.

"Mrs. Locks was only 1 month pregnant! She wouldn't be buying that stuff yet. It would be..."

"Stuff like cots!" Arthur finished for her getting her drift.

"Exactly!"

"You're a genius!" Arthur said smiling for the first time since the beginning of the case.

"I believe we have ourselves a clue!"


	14. Clue

Clue

Arthur slammed the phone down and his face lit up. They had finally got somewhere. Arthur wasn't quite sure where they had got but, nevertheless, it was somewhere! He smiled triumphantly and settled back into his chair. Then the meaning of the clue suddenly struck him. He ran to the phone and flicked down to Fred on his contacts list.

Alfred and Francis walked into Peter's house and threw down their bags.

"How did it go?" Feliciano smiled jumping up to them. Ludwig trailed behind him and sighed lightly.

"Nothing," Alfred announced rubbing his hand over his face and walking passed them.

"What happen?" Ludwig asked.

"No ideas about the case and a lack of evidence," Francis sighed, "We also don't have any idea what to do about helping Arthur get his memories back because we don't have another meeting time!"

"Alfred's phones ringing!" Peter shouted running to Francis, "I don't know where he is."

"Pass it here," Francis sighed.

"Hello, Alfred's phone. Speaking?"

"Henry?!" Arthur asked surprised, "Do you live with Fred?"

"Yes, I mean, yes... I suppose," Henry said awkwardly twiddling with his thumbs.

"Whatever I suppose..." Arthur responded slowly.

"Anyway, what I was calling to say was that we have a clue!" he explained happily.

"Really? Since when?"

"A few minutes ago. Lucia called. She was looking at the shopping list when she realised. Mrs. Locks wouldn't be buying the things on the list yet. She was only 1 month pregnant!"  
Henry hesitated before speaking down the phone again.

"What does this mean?"

"We may be looking for a mother!"

"It isn't an extraordinary leap," Henry said hitching up his fake glasses as he had quite taken to them, "But it's getting us somewhere."

"Please tell Fred," Arthur said, "And can we meet up at some point?"

"Sure," Henry said excitedly, "When and where?"

"The cafe, round the corner from the crime scene and tomorrow, around lunch. We can have a meal and discuss."

Henry smiled to himself.

"That sounds brilliant. I'll inform Fred. Bye then Arthur, we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then Henry!"

Arthur put down his phone and sunk happily into his armchair.

"Alfred!" Francis called up from the bottom of the stairs, "We need to call a conference!"

Alfred wandered onto the landing and looked down at Francis.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Francis beamed, "Arthur needs us to meet him tomorrow. It's our chance to look inside his house."

"I'll be down in a minute," Alfred said sauntering back towards his 'room'.

Francis walked round the house gathering all the nations together and assembled them in the large living room. Alfred soon returned from upstairs and took his place between Francis and Ludwig, who was there for controlling purposes.

"We have called you all together to tell you that you have a chance to go to Arthur's house."

Mutters rose between the countries but soon settled when Ludwig gave them a glare.

"Me and Alfred are going to meet Arthur for lunch tomorrow which gives you about 1 and a half hours to search his house without being caught."

"We need you all to have a detailed plan of action. So as soon as we leave the house you are ready," Alfred explained sternly, a serious tone flooding his voice.

"We already have one," Matthew informed them, "We're ready!"


End file.
